


Bloodless Knight

by b4rd-of-l1f3 (knight0fd00m)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Death, Blood, Character Death, Humanstuck, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight0fd00m/pseuds/b4rd-of-l1f3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger warnings, seriously if you have problems with any of the tags don't read this.<br/>-----<br/>You didn’t share an apartment with your queerplatonic partner. He wanted you to come live with him in his big fancy condo in the nice part of Skaia, the small city in which you both lived. This was why you didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodless Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely done as a vent drabble. Literally.

====> Be Karkat

Drip.  
You didn’t share an apartment with your queerplatonic partner. He wanted you to come live with him in his big fancy condo in the nice part of Skaia, the small city in which you both lived. This was why you didn’t.  
Drip.  
You like your small, shitty apartment on the south side as well, but this was a little more important. He knew you did it, he didn’t approve, and he tried to get you to stop over and over and over again.  
Drip.  
It never worked. He knew how much you hated yourself, so it didn’t surprise him when you came over with your long sleeves and long pants even in the dead of summer. That didn’t mean he had to like it.  
Drip.  
You told him you’d leave your apartment in a few minutes to come over, to drive across town in the splintering heat in your car without air conditioning to get to his condo. Unfortunately, you think you’re going to be a few minutes late.  
Drip.  
Make that more than a few minutes.  
Drip.  
Eridan was going to kill you, if the bleeding stops

====> Be Eridan

He was really, really late.  
You had been sitting on the sofa for about a half hour, staring at your phone. He should have been here twenty minutes ago, and you knew why he was late.  
Usually if he’s late, he’s only a few minutes late. He sounded upset on the phone and you were concerned that something had happened to him at this point. You waiting some more.  
You slowly rise to your feet. It’s been forty-five minutes and he told you that if he was this late, to come find him.  
This has only happened before once, and the sense of dread collecting in your stomach gave you very little hope that you’ll find him intact.

====> Be Karkat

You’re starting to get dizzy now.  
Drip.  
You think the bleeding is slowing, but you’re not going to let up the pressure until the the sheets of gauze you stick to it comes back white. There’s three full packages of gauze strewn about the bathroom floor, soaked in thick, red liquid.  
Drip.  
The gauze is still not catching it all, so it’s still dripping onto the growing pool of blood on the floor. You can’t stand anymore, so you sat down, narrowly avoiding the puddle of blood.  
Drip.  
You were starting to panic a little, but you never thought you’d feel that distant sense of relief. Maybe you wouldn’t have to worry about killing yourself after all. You could accidentally die from cutting too deep.  
Drip.  
Eridan would be really upset though, you knew that. It took him ages to get used to the idea of being friends with someone who was such a low class and was only in college on a full-ride. It was sheer luck that you got it, and if you hadn’t you never would have met him.  
Drip.  
He’s kept you from jumping headfirst into traffic for the last three years. Graduation is so close, but between thesis, failing your German class which could potentially delay your graduation, no longer being able to speak with family due to the reasons of them being dead, and hating yourself beyond recognition, dealing with life by yourself was not an option.  
Drip.  
So you picked up this… habit. Eridan tried to help, he truly did, but he was more concerned with his own problems most of the time so he doesn’t really help much at all.  
Drip.  
So you didn’t tell him much anymore.  
Drip.  
You hid your scars from him out of shame.  
Drip.

====> Be Eridan

You were going to kill everyone stuck in traffic around you if traffic didn’t clear.  
Rush hour had just started, and while logically you told yourself that he was probably just stuck in traffic, cussing out everyone around him, you had this sense of dread in your stomach that told you that he wasn’t.  
If he was stuck in traffic like you were, he would have answered his phone the first three times you called him.  
You knew you weren’t a good partner. It was your idea to have a queerplatonic relationship back when you were freshman. He had been ecstatic, happy to have you.  
It was days like these that you wish he would take you up on your offer to have him live with you, but you knew why he wouldn’t. He wanted to be able to hurt himself without worrying that someone would walk in on him.  
You understood, but that doesn’t mean you had to like it.  
Traffic dragged on for what seemed like forever, but you saw an opening to get onto a side road and you took it.  
You sped down the road, hoping that you knew the south side of Skaia well enough to get there in time.  
It turned out, you didn’t.

====> Be Karkat

Drip.  
It wasn’t stopping.  
Drip.  
You knew it wasn’t going to stop.  
Drip.  
But for his sake, you were going to try and make it stop.  
Drip.  
You remove the gauze for a moment to watch the blood as it consistently bubbled over and dripped from my arm. With the gauze removed, the blood drained more freely, and a wave of dizziness threatened to knock you over.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
You press the gauze back to it, but you were still really dizzy. There was blood all over you and the floor. You were pretty sure you’ve lost too much blood.  
Drip.  
You were starting to have tunnel vision, black creeping into your line of vision around the edges.  
Drip.  
You were going to die.  
Drip.  
And there was nothing you could do about it.

====> Be Eridan

It took you much more time than you wanted to find his apartment building.  
Normally you wouldn’t have taken stairs two at a time, but he lived on the top floor and there was still no word from him. You could be running out of time for all you know.  
When you got to his door, you pounded on it with your panicked strength. Amporas usually don’t panic, but you knew something was wrong and the last time he didn’t answer his phone for you…  
No, you weren’t going to think about that.  
No answer either.  
“Kar!” You yelled. “Karkat!”  
Still nothing.  
It was at this point did you tried to let yourself in, only to find the door was locked.  
So you kicked it down.

====> Be Karkat

You vaguely hear the door getting kicked in along with Eridan yelling as you slumped over against the wall.  
Drip.  
The gauze in your hand fell away as your arm dropped. You were so tired and you knew you were going to die anyway, so what’s the point?  
Drip.

====> Be Eridan

You ran to his bathroom and swung the door open.  
Amporas don’t panic, or scream, but instead you did both.

====> Be Karkat

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.

 

==============

The Prince lost all his hope and Knight lost all his blood.


End file.
